1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for carrying a machine and, more particularly, a back pack type frame for carrying a leaf blower.
2. Prior Art
Various different back pack type frames are known in the prior art for carrying various machines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,778 to Gamoh et al. disclosed an L-shaped frame for carrying a blower unit that is comprised of synthetic resin and conduits air through a hollow portion of the frame to reduce noise from the blower unit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,936 to Sayre discloses a portable power tool with a supporting structure which is hollow for passing air therethrough to thermally insulate the back of an operator.
Several problems have been encountered with back pack frames used in the prior art. Generally, with machines such as leaf blowers that intake a relatively large amount of air, air intakes are located proximate vertical sections of back pack frames for various reasons. However, this can reduce the quantity of air flowing into the intake and does not optimize noise reduction and prevention of intrusion of foreign objects into the intake.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved back pack type frame for use with machines having air intakes that can intake a relatively large amount of air, reduce the level of noise from an air intake and enhance the prevention of intrusion of foreign objects into the intake.